Make the World a Better Place
by FarinaOc
Summary: Her memories were in fragments. Never to remember anything before the age of nine. It all changed during the late night of Christmas Eve. From there, her days of living in a lonely mansions disappeared.
1. Merry Christmas 1

The snow settled outside. The sun was long gone. The moon shone brightly in the middle of the star-filled sky. Everyone was asleep in the ungodly hour. But a little figure sat in front of the warm fire, with a mug of Christmas tea in hand. The orange illuminated her gentle features. Her blond hair fixed in a messy bun. Her emerald eyes on the fireplace. She made herself comfortable in the dark, with a hand-knitted Christmas sweater.

Alone. It was normal for her. Most of her memories were a blur before she was nine. And now she was eighteen. Her parents disappeared. She never knew why. Only remembering a blonde soldier breaking the news to her. Everything before that was all a blur. Even if she tries to remember, she couldn't. It was like the memories were erased from her hard drive.

She lived in a large empty mansion. She assumed her parents were loaded and it wasn't too bad for her. But due to the size of the place, it gets lonely. Maybe a little too lonely. No siblings. No maids nor butlers. It was just her. Every day felt the same. One endless loop. She can't go outside. Not even the backyard. Did she have a backyard?

Not only that, she couldn't contact the outside world. It was like living under a rock. The news was the only thing that was connecting her to the outside. All of the windows and doors were locked. She tried, but it wouldn't budge. She wondered if there was anyone outside the house.

Important items, such as food and clothing were always delivered to her. Someone or something drops a package into the small slot beside the door. Every week, a package would arrive. And once in a month, clothes would come in the package. But she never went grocery shopping. Everything was provided in the house.

She wondered every day, was there someone trying to prevent her to leave? And why? What was so horrible outside to the point they wouldn't allow her to leave at all? She wished to go outside. Getting sun-kissed for once. Her skin was awfully pale. You could have mistaken her as a corpse if she was asleep.

The blonde felt someone's gaze on her. Turning to the door, she saw a figure. Small petit frame, slightly glowing in purple. She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was her brain fooling her.

"Nice mansion," the figure approached her. Their voice had a Mexican accent.

The blonde pushed herself to the other end of the couch, watching the figure step into the light, revealing itself. The figure was a girl. Her outfit was purple and black. Her hair shaved on one side. Her nails were purple. But it looked like she was mixed with tech. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was some kind of tech genius.

"You live alone here?" The stranger asked.

The blond eighteen-year-old nodded.

The stranger whistled, "Lucky you, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" the stranger looked around, "You're kinda lonely here, right? This place is big. But so empty."

She slowly nodded.

"I'm Sombra if you're wondering," the purple girl began walking around the house. "Dios Mio, all these are worth millions," Sombra muttered quietly.

Sombra's index finger went to the earpiece in her ear. She fell silent, turning to the girl on the couch. Sombra nodded and approached her.

"You've been outside before?" Sombra asked, her eyes keep looking at the door.

She pushed herself to the other end of the couch, which was nearer to the entrance of the mansion. She shook her head again.

"Wanna see what the outside looks like?" Sombra approached the door, her hand on the knob. "I can easily let you out," her hand twisted the doorknob. The door opened slowly as she pushed it.

The blonde placed her mug on the coffee table. As she quickly got up, running to the door. _How did she do it? How did she open it? _She turned to Sombra, who was leaning on the other door. She could easily run out of there. But where would she go?

"But," Sombra seized her by the wrist. "Where would you be going?"

Her eyes trailed to Sombra's hand. The long purple nails wrapped around her wrist. Sombra's skin was darker and it had more colour than her pale white skin. Her gaze went to Sombra's face, as she shrugged.

"How about…" she paused as if trying to stall, "You follow me. And my crew would take care of you. I promise you would see the world."

The blond bit her lip. What other choices she had? She looked behind, silently saying goodbye to her home. Or rather her prison. Her gaze went back to Sombra, nodding.

Sombra smirked, "Alright then, let's go."

Sombra went out of the door, her hand still locked on blondie's wrist. As her leg began to move, "Wait!" a sweet voice, which had a British accent called out. Blondie turned around, seeing a figure similar to Sombra. But her outfit was different. She wore orange google like glasses and a blue core was on her torso. Her shoes looked like grey crocs.

"She's the bad guy, love," the British spoke, her hand was out.

"Oh please, that's what a bad guy would say to trick the innocent," Sombra rolled her eyes, the grip on the blonde's wrist tightens.

Her emerald eyes went to the British. Her hair was brown and short. She seemed sweet and nice. She was wearing yellow leggings. The blue core highlighted the room. The blonde tried to pull herself free. Sombra noticed this, "Hey hey, what are you trying to do?" she pulled her, a little rougher than friendly. She sounded desperate.

The blonde shifted her gaze to the British. "Please, love," she pleaded, "Trust me." The Brit's hand went into her pocket, as she pulled out something. It was a small pin. But it triggered something inside the eighteen-year-old. A flashback of memory flooded to her. She remembered the blonde soldier. He gave her a hairpin. And it has the exact symbol.

_She looked up to the tall figure. He looked young and he had blonde hair, just like her's. His uniform was dark blue, he had a square blue glass on his eye. His eyes were breathtakingly blue. He said something to her. And she sobbed, bursting into tears right after. She looked down to her pink dress, staring at her pink ribbon shoes. Her arms rubbing her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. But she couldn't. She lost her parents. The soldier pulled her into a hug, letting the little girl cry into his shoulder. He pulled away, wiping her tears. His hand reached into his pocket. He showed a hairpin to her. It had a symbol. "If you see someone with this symbol, you can trust them," he said, as he tucked the pin onto her hair._

She pulled out the hairpin. Looking at the symbol, then looking at the British woman. "You're one of them..." the blonde muttered quietly. She pulled herself away from Sombra. Approaching slowly to the brunette.

Sombra pressed the earpiece, "Plan B, she's converting to Overwatch."

The windows broke. Next thing she knew, a whole crew was in the living room. Their eyes locked onto the blonde. The British grabbed her by the wrist and started running down the hallway.

"It's nice that you remembered," The Brit turned behind, smiling sweetly at the blonde. "Just don't look behind you."

They continued running until someone stopped them. Forcing the two to split. The brunette went into the room on the left, as the blonde went into the right. She looked around the room. Of all the room she had to enter, she entered the small storeroom. _Oh golly_, she went to the other door in the room. She twisted the doorknob. Locked. She gave the door a rattle. Stuck. The wood floor behind her creaked. She turned almost too fast.

Word Count: 1,348

Last Update: DD/MM/YYYY: 13/12/2019


	2. Its Personal but I can't remember 2

"It's personal but I can't remember" [2]

A figure was towering her. Its outfit was all black. The mask was white and it had the shape of a skull. It had a hood over their head. The design was surely spine-chilling. She looked behind. A window. She ran to the window. Shaking it. Pushing it up. It was stuck. She tried breaking the glass with her elbow. It couldn't break. Sweat formed on her temple, she turned around.

"You've grown so much…" his voice was deep and grim. Just like how she imagined death sound like.

She looked up to the figure, "Do I know you..?" she murmured, thinking he couldn't hear her.

"Long ago..." he answered. His tone was filled with sorrow. Like he was _heartsick_ for someone.

Her breath quickened. Her hand itched to remove the mask. _Long ago..? _She cursed at her poor memory. She tried so hard to reach for the memory. Her hand reached out to his mask. He didn't flinch or move away. She hesitated. She pulled her hand away, shaking her head. Afraid something might overwhelm her.

His hand went over the mask. Her gaze focused on him. The door burst opened. A soldier with a red visor on their eye, a grey mask attached to it, covering the mouth. The soldier grabbed her by the arm, taking her away. Her eyes were still fixed on the dark figure. He stood there, just watching her.

They went out through the back door. She looked at the soldier. He was wearing a jacket, 76 written on it. His shoulders were broad. His frame was muscular. He led her into a ship. He let go of her. He kneeled to her height. "Are you alright?" his voice was familiar. She opened her hand, the pin was still in good condition. But it was bent a little, she never realized her hand was formed in a tight fist.

He looked to her hand, "You still have it all these years," he chuckled, standing back up. She looked up to him, nodding slowly. She looked around the ship. She wasn't sure what the average size of a flying ship was, but to her, it was big.

"Heya!" the British appeared behind her. "I'm glad you're alright, love." The Brit pat her shoulder. "I should have said this sooner. I am Cadet Lena Oxton," she placed her hand out for the blonde to shake. "And that man is Strike Commander Jack Morrison," she pointed to the soldier. "You're Evelyn, right?"

The blonde nod.

"Use your voice, Evelyn," Jack said, patting her back.

"Y-Yes! I'm Evelyn…" she muttered, wanting to say her last name. But she couldn't. Not that she didn't want to. But rather, she forgot. _H-How could I forget my surname..?_ She tried the hardest to recall her surname. Just like any other memory, it was lost.

Evelyn saw a blonde woman approaching her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, a halo was floating above her head. She looked like an angel, she even had wings.

"My goodness! She's pale," the angel placed her hand on Evelyn's cheek. She examined the girl, making sure there were no injuries. "You look like a candle. How long have you been in there?"

"Uhm..." Evelyn bit her lip, "Nine years..." she murmured shyly, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

The blonde paused. Silence settled everyone. "You haven't seen the sun for n-nine years..?" she blinked at Ev.

"Yup."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be getting plenty of sun soon," the blonde smiled at Ev. "We'll just have to keep an eye on you."

"In case she melts like chocolate!" Lena joked, giggling adorably. "That's Dr Angela Ziegler, by the way."

Ev nod, rubbing her eyes.

"It's late and you should be getting some rest," said Dr Zielger. "How old are you?" she took out a clipboard alongside a pen.

"Eighteen," Ev answered.

Dr Zielger hummed, jotting the thing down onto the clipboard. "Someone please show where her room is." She said to her crew. She turned her gaze back to Ev, "All your questions will be answered in the morning, Evelyn."

Morrison placed his hand on Ev's shoulder, "Merry Christmas," Ev smiled at them as she walked with him.

As they walked, she looked around. A hall was filled with pictures. Most of them were pictures of cadets in blue. She stopped in front of a framed photo. The photo had one familiar cadet. Morrison stood beside her, "This was Overwatch," she couldn't see his expression, but she was sure he was smiling. On their uniform, they had that logo.

"What happened to them?" Ev asked, turning her gaze to Morrison.

"They got disband..." he muttered as he sighed deeply. "But we're planning to assemble them again."

"Oh," She looked at a blonde cadet, which looked familiar. Her gaze turned to Morrison again. Her finger pointed to the cadet, "Is that you?" she asked.

He looked at the cadet, he chuckled, "Yes, that's me."

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"If you could remember."

"Yeah, I do..." she looked at the hairpin in her hand, "You gave this to me..." her fingers played with the pin, "After you told me what happened to my parents..." Ev felt a lump in her throat. Never remembered why and how. All she remembered was, they were gone.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Evelyn," he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. Evelyn nodded and followed Morrison into the room. The door slides open as he placed his palm on the scanner. The room was square, the bed was on the left against the wall. A desk stood opposite from it. A small closet stood at the end of the bed frame. Ev placed herself on the bed. The mattress was soft. The sheets were pure white. The room was cool, but the colour was grey. Giving it a depressed look. But a small round window was above the bed, letting the moonlight in.

Morrison kneeled to Ev's height. She could still see the young blonde soldier which had comfort her when she was little. "Do you have any idea who you met earlier?" he asked. His tone was serious business.

Ev shook her head.

"They were Talon. A group of terrorist," he placed a hand on her shoulder. _Gosh, how many time will he pet my shoulder? _"What did he say to you?"

"Who?" a minute after saying that, she realized the answer.

"You were in a room with him for a brief moment."

"Oh, him..." she wasn't sure if she could tell him what he said. It sounded more personal rather than professional. "He told me nothing..." she lied, hoping he would just dismiss it.

"I'm sure he said something."

Ev squirmed uncomfortably under his stare. "H-He just told me I grew..." she swallowed her saliva down. Her fingers fiddling nervously. Her pupils couldn't focus on one object in the room. "A-And he told we met...long ago..." her tone gotten softer, "But I can't remember…" a hint of irritation was in her voice.

She felt like bashing her head against the wall. Just hoping her memories would come back to her. Her childhood was a blank. At this point, Ev believed her memory was like a goldfish's. A single memory only lasts for three seconds.

Morrison nod slowly, "Get some rest. We'll explain everything in the morning," he gave Ev's shoulder one last pat before standing up. He stopped by the doorstep, "Why were you awake?" he turned to look at her.

"Uh…." She bit on her lip, "I couldn't sleep." In reality, she wanted to catch the person who placed presents by the fireplace.

He nods. "Merry Christmas, Evelyn," the door closed behind him. His footsteps slowly disappeared.

Word count: 1,294

Last Updated: 13/12/2019


	3. Rise and Shine 3

Evelyn opened her eyes. The sun was shining bright in the sky. The rays from the sun grazed lightly on her pale skin. _So warm._ She sat up on her bed. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in the mansion anymore. She thought last night was just a weird dream. And she'd wake up, doing the same loop again. But she wasn't. She's now on board with Overwatch. And the reason was going to be explained soon.

A fresh set of clothes were neatly folded on the desk. She got up, dragging herself to take a closer look. It was a light blue t-shirt with a pair of shorts. The t-shirt had a blue and red print of a 76 on it. She took off her Christmas sweater and her pyjama pants. Putting the t-shirt on, the shirt was large, it hung onto her knees and it was oversized. It's_ probably Morrison's..._ She pulled up the shorts.

She looked in the mirror. The shirt keeps falling off her shoulders. The light blue made her skin looked a bit more 'brighter' than usual. She combed down her hair, letting it fall to her small back area. She pushed the t-shirt back, covering her collarbone, but leaving her back exposed. Staring at the mirror, she felt like her emerald eyes were out of place. The tone of her skin made her emerald eyes looked vibrant and bright like a cat's.

Ev walked out of her room. She looked to her sides, hoping someone was there. Empty. Everyone was probably busy. She walked down the hallway, looking at all the photos. The hallways were grey, or rather silver. At the end of the hallways, was a lounge room.

The lounge room had a long blue couch, in front of it was a plasma screen TV. There was a small kitchen which had an island made out of white marble. The floor was carpet, except the kitchen, it had white tiles. She looked over to the TV, _That's pretty big. _Ev looked over to the kitchen, seeing Angela smiling. Beside her was a Cyborg.

"When can I see her?" The Cyborg said, his voice had excitement.

"When she's awake, you can meet her, Genji," Angela gave a peck on his cheek.

Angela turned around, two plates of scrambled eggs in her hand. Her hair was still a mess and she was wearing a worn-out t-shirt. Her gaze went onto Evelyn, "Oh, you're awake!"

Genji turned around, looking at Evelyn, "Is that Commander Morrison's shirt?" he stifled a laugh. He had green hair, and his body parts were mostly robotic, except his face.

"That looks a little bit too big for you, "Angela smiled, laughing softly. "How are you feeling?" she placed the plates down onto the island.

"I feel okay," Ev answered, walking up to the island.

"Sh-She looks like a vampire," Genji pinched Ev's cheeks, taking a closer look at her. "It looked like someone dipped her into tempura batter."

"Genji!" Angela lightly hit Genji's side. "She hasn't seen the sun for nine years."

"So she's a vampire?" he muttered, "You look too short to be one."

"Maybe you're too tall, Robo-carrot," Ev fired back.

"She's a little meanie, Angela," Genji hid behind Angela.

Angela laughed softly, "Merry Christmas, Evelyn. Would you like some eggs?"

"Yes, please," Ev sat on one of the stools near the counter.

The marble was cold against her palm. Genji was inspecting her, "Nine years without the sun?" He rested his head on his palm. "You look familiar..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes. Ev couldn't deny, he looked familiar as well. As if she knew him somehow. The robotic parts reminded her of someone. And also his hair. But gosh, her brain couldn't tell her anything. Only her nerves and senses were sending her messages.

"Angela, have we seen her anywhere?" Genji turned around, facing the doctor, who was busy with the stove.

Angela tensed up a little. _She knows something_, "Don't be silly. We couldn't possibly have met her," she turned around placing a warm plate of freshly cooked eggs. "It's even her first time seeing us, isn't that right, _Evelyn_?" she made it sound like an answer more than a question.

Ev nod, but was feeling a little sceptical about Angela's statement. What was there to hide? Unless they know something about her lost memories. She knew Angela could help her. But was Dr Ziegler willing to help _her_?

"Angela, is it possible someone erased my memory?" Genji asked.

Ev looked over to Angela, _now he's asking the real questions._

"Someone erased it?" Angela forced a chuckle, "I'm sure it's just you, Genji."

"I can't seem to recall certain memories..." he muttered, leaning onto the white marble.

"That's only natural."

"What happened a few years ago, Angela?"

"A few years ago? Oh, it's the omnic crisis."

Ev froze. The fork in her hand clattered loudly on the counter. Gun fires and screaming rang in her ears. She felt herself shaking. Her breath quickens. Multi bots firing in the city. Everyone screaming and running in panic. Her eyes watered.

"Evelyn?" Angela softly called out. Her hand on Ev's shoulder.

She was brought back to reality. _What happened? _Her gaze went to Angela. A glimpse of a memory. A small fragment of it. It didn't make any sense, for now. She felt tears ran down her cheek. A memory suddenly came back to her. And it was overwhelming.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Angela took a kitchen towel, wiping her tear away.

"Y-Yeah…I'm just remembering things..." Ev sobbed, picking up the fork, "Sorry," she muttered softly.

Ev continued eating her breakfast. They were all silent. Tears were still going down. She was still sobbing. She wiped the tears away with her shirt. Genji looked at her, "Traumatizing time, huh?" he murmured. Ev nod, "It came back to me so suddenly..." she said, "as if I forgot about it..." Angela was giving Ev a particular look. Like _you're not supposed to know_ look.

"Evelyn, do you have any question you'd like to ask?" Angela settled in front of her. Ev kept quiet for a while. So many questions she'd like to ask. _What's my surname? What happened to my parents? Why don't I remember anything after nine?_ But she wasn't sure if Dr Zielger could provide the answer. "Why were they after me?" her eyes were on the plate of eggs she had. She wasn't eating the eggs, she was just stabbing it with her fork.

"Well, you have a particular ability that supposed to help us. You may not remember it, but eventually, you will. You don't have to worry a thing, Evelyn. We'll make sure you're safe," Angela ruffled her hair. _Particular ability..._ Ev wondered. She lifted the fork, putting some scrambled egg into her mouth.

Once the plate was empty, she drank down the glass of apple juice beside her, which Genji has placed down earlier. Ev took out a cylinder container from her pocket. She took a pill out of it. She swallowed the pill down with the apple juice. For years, she had been taking it. She only remembered it was vitamins. Who gave it to her? She was still questioning it.

Angela picked up the cylinder. Reading the ingredients silently. Her gaze went to Evelyn, before placing it back on the table. "What are we going to do today?" Ev tucked the cylinder back into her pocket. She got off the chair, adjusting her oversized shirt.

"We're planning to bring you outside," Angela took the plates into the sink, "You look like you need some sunlight."

"Let's just hope you don't burst into flames," Genji grinned, receiving a hit on the shoulder from Angela.

"Oh, cool. What should I do out there?" Ev looked up to Angela and Genji. They were a few inches taller than her. "I never really went outside before," _Not that I remembered._

"Just run around, get some sun," Angela replied.

"Should we bring a bucket of water in case?" Genji joked.

"Genji, she isn't going to catch on fire!"

"Unless someone places a magnifying glass at her."

"Genji!" Angela pushed him gently, a smile plastered on her pink lips. They began to laugh, including Evelyn. _They're so sweet..._ Evelyn smiled sweetly at the two. She wondered if her parents were like this. _I wish I knew._

Word Count:1,398

Last Updated: 13/12/2019


	4. Crack 4

She was running around the ship. While waiting for it to land, she had nothing to do. The t-shirt kept falling off her shoulders as she ran. Who else was awake? She had no idea. But she doesn't want to disturb their sleep, so she was extra quiet.

A small creature sat at the end of a hallway. It stared at her. She stared back. The creature had white fluffy fur and a pair of whiskers. _What is that?_ She had never seen anything like it. Slowly, she walked away. The creature meowed, approaching her. _Oh god oh god._

She quickens her pace. The creature continued to follow her. "Why is it chasing me?" sounding a little like a six-year-old, she looked behind her. The creature came closer to her, still meowing. She was panicking a little. She didn't know what it was, and it's chasing her. Someone picked the little creature up, a woman.

She was tall and fit. She had muscles. Her hair was burnt orange, tied in a neat ponytail. She wore a black singlet, which had a picture of gears on it. An oil smear visible on her left cheek. She looked at Ev for a while, with some kind of glint in her brown iris. But Ev couldn't put it together.

Ev was so glad the little thing wasn't chasing her anymore, _my saviour… _"Thanks," she muttered, not loud enough for the woman to hear her. She approached her, Ev looked up to her. _She's tall_. She looked like she was 1.9 m, while Ev was only around 1.6 m. Ev was a bit shorter than the average woman.

"Hey," said the orange hair woman, as she stroked the creature.

"Hi…" Ev looked at the little thing in her hand. "What is that..?" Ev could feel her cheeks heating up, _I feel kinda dumb…_

"Oh, this? It's a cat. I named it Mitzi," the cat purred as she stroked it.

"Is it dangerous..?"

"Mitzi isn't dangerous. She's a baby, aren't you, Mitzi?" She held up the cat, smiling at it.

"C-Can I touch it?"

"Sure, go ahead. Mitzi doesn't bite."

With hesitation, Ev put her hand on the cat's head. Slowly, she brushed her hand on the top of Mitzi's head. A little spark ignited in her, _it's so fluffy!_ Her eyes sparkled. A little familiar sensation lingered in her mind. But she couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh, you've met her already," Lena stood behind Ev, petting the white cat. "Brigitte, meet Evelyn. Ev, meet Brigitte," Lena introduced the two. "We'll be going outside soon, and she'll be with you."

Brigitte smiled, "It'll be like the old times…" she whispered to herself.

But Ev had sharp ears. _The old times…?_ She wanted to ask, but it was best that she kept her mouth shut. _They're hiding something from me._ If only she could _remember_…

"And Hana is going to join you two!" Lena beamed, grabbing Ev and Brigitte by their shoulders and stood beside them. "She's a year older than you, Ev. You'll love her."

They were outside. A small green park. The sun was beaming. And Evelyn, "I feel like I'm burning…" Angela gave her a look, "I-I've applied three layers of sunblock on you…" Ev shrugged, trying to adjust herself with the feeling of the sun scorching her pale skin. _She's a doctor, she knows best._

A brunette, around her age, sat down on a bench. Holding a game console in her hand, her back hunched as she focuses on the video game. Dr Zielger sighed, "Hana, you're supposed to close that damn thing," she snatched the game console from the brunette.

"Hey! I was finishing off the boss," Hana turned to Angela, irritated.

"You've been cooped up in that room of yours for days! It's about time you get some sun," Angela kept the console in her pocket.

"What am I supposed to do? pHotOsYnThEsIS?" Hana placed her back on the bench, crossing her arms. She spotted Ev, "She looks like she needs it," she grinned.

Angela gently hit the shoulder of the girl, "Don't say that. Go play with her."

"She's cooped up for nine years! That's even worse! I'm considered okay. No need to overreact."

"She got locked up for nine years, and it wasn't her choice. Now, quit talking and go!"

Hana huffed, walking over to Ev, who was currently squatted down, staring at a butterfly on a flower. She walked up to the squatting girl, "Nine years, huh?" Hana squatted down beside her. "What did you do while you were stuck in there?"

Ev looked at the brunette, "I was just…" she paused, looking at the flower, "in a loop…" she muttered quietly, _that didn't answer the question._ Hana arched an eyebrow, giving her a weird look. Ev shook her head, "I just cook, watch the news and maybe read a book, or two," she forced a smile to Hana.

Hana slowly nodded, "She needs a doctor…" she whispered under her breath.

"I know…" Ev responds, sitting down on the grass. Watching the butterfly fluttered away.

Hana settled down beside her, "You okay?"

_Am I okay?_ "I mean I don't remember anything from the past. Yeah, I'm okay."

Hana kept quiet. A little bit _too_ long. "Sorry…"

"For what?"

"For…" she paused, looking straight into Ev's eyes.

Hana got up, leaving without finishing the sentence. Ev watched her walk away, _sorry for what? _

Ev shook her head, getting up. She spotted Mitzi. Immediately, she went to chase the white cat. The cat ran from her, "Kitty, come back!" she continued to chase the cat. But the cat was speeding too fast for her. Mitzi climbed a tree and meowed as she looked down to Ev.

"Lovely pin you have," their voice was deep and velvety with a _hint_ of Irish.

Ev looked at the direction of the voice. A woman stood, leaning at the tree trunk. Her left eye was blue, and it had an iron plate around it. While her right eye was red. Her hair was reddish-orange and short. Her nails were long and sharp. Something about her was familiar.

"Give it back, please," Ev said to the woman, of course, not forgetting her manners.

The woman chuckled, "You don't remember me?" she gasped, placing her hand on her chest, faking a pout.

Ev gave her a funny look. _Of course, I don't remember,_ her expression changed to a face like a wet weekend. She shook her head, looking down to her slippers.

"Of course…Overwatch must have given you some drugs to make you forget," the woman examined the hairpin in her hand, "You poor thing."

"Why would they do that?" Ev's hand formed a fist, she lifted her chin, looking at the woman, "Why should I believe _you_?"

"Because I worked on that drug," she shifted her gaze to Ev. "People wish they had the drug, Evelyn. Especially with what happened in the past," her gaze was cold and sharp.

Ev shook her head, "Why would they want _me_ to forget?"

The woman chuckled, "You poor thing, you have no idea… I almost feel sorry for you," she shook her head, "They don't want you to remember, because if you do…"

The woman's gaze moved to the view behind Evelyn. She threw the hairpin back at her. Ev quickly caught it before it could fall to the grass. Ev looked up, seeing the woman disappeared. She shook her head, _what was that about?_ She looked at the top of the tree, Mitzi was gone.

Ev tucked the hairpin into her hair, walking back to the ship. She processed the whole conversation she had with the stranger, but she just couldn't _get it_. A drug, but she doesn't take drugs? But it would explain a lot if she did. The problem was _she didn't_. She shook her head, trying to shake it all off.

It was already the next morning. Nothing much happened. Ev thought some excitement or adventure would happen. But after all, her life wasn't a big movie. It was just her being a forgetful person, she wished she wasn't.

It even killed her more when she _knew_ who they were, but couldn't seem to remember. An overwhelming wave of guilt washed over her. She felt bad for forgetting everyone, especially the memories they made with each other. Tears welled up in her eyes. She brought her feet onto the bed, bringing her knees close to her chest.

The cylinder in her pocket fell out. All its content spilt onto the floor_. Some drugs to make you forget, _the voice echoed in her mind. Her pupils became smaller. She picked up the container, read the label. _These don't sound like vitamins,_ she placed the container beside her. She shook her head, "Maybe she's trying to trick me…"

Ev took the container, sliding it into her pocket. She pushed the pills under her bed, _I hope no one finds that._ She wiped her face as she walked out of her room. She sat in the lounge, fiddling with the container. _These are vitamins,_ she reminded herself. _Nothing else, just vitamins._

Ev looked to the kitchen. Hana stood there, staring at the kitchen counter. "Hey," Ev's voice strained, she cringed back. Hana's gaze snapped to her direction. Her eyes were visible with grey bags. Her hair was a complete mess. "H-Hi," she replied, looking a little uneasy.

"Uh," Ev paused, "Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?"

"I didn't sleep," Hana's voice was flat.

"Oh."

They stood in awkward silence before Hana left to her room. Ev's eyes went to the window outside. The ship was moving. It was passing by white fluffy clouds. She wanted to open the window and touch the white substance. Was it as fluffy as the books describe it? But the window was bolted shut, for safety reasons Ev assumed. She stared at the outside.

_Where are we going?_

Word Count: 1,672

Last Updated: 13/12/2019


	5. I-I remember! 5

The ship slowly ascended. Landing on the provided landing pad. Ev looked out the window in her room. They landed in a small HQ. It looked like a watch-point. The Overwatch symbol was beaming brightly at the tip of the watch-point. Hana entered Ev's room. She looked around, with a certain look.

"This is your room?" The Korean girl asked.

"Yeah…" Ev nodded.

"Looks pretty depressing," she commented, Ev agreed.

With the walls all grey and the small tight space, it made it looked depressing. Not to mention, it was claustrophobic. Hana's gaze went to Ev, "Sorry," she softly muttered.

"You apologise too much," Ev rubbed her left arm, her head down. She looked at Hana from in between her blond hair.

"Well, heh…" Hana's voice softened, "Sorry…"

"For what…?" Ev's tone was soft and low, hoping not to sound rude.

"For disturbing you," Hana looked around the room once more before leaving the room, wishing Ev farewell.

After Hana's footsteps disappeared, Evelyn went out of her room. She wandered down the hallway, searching for the exit of the ship. She was curious about the outside. Why did they suddenly land there? Was it their HQ? Ev was curious about that. The skies were already pitch black, filled with spots of white.

Ev stood in front of the exit, which was open wide. She looked around her. No one. Did everyone enter the watch-point already? She looked up, spotting some windows. The lights were on. "You shouldn't be alone here," the voice was warm and mother-like.

She looked to her right. A woman stood beside her. Her hair was white. It was braided neatly. She had an eyepatch on her right eye. "Did everyone left?" Ev asked her, looking at the tower.

The woman nodded, placing a hand on Ev's back.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" Ev's gaze shifted to the woman beside her.

"It used to be one of Overwatch's watch-point. It's pretty small. We're here so you'll get a comfortable place to sleep," The woman ruffled her hair.

Ev bit her lip, "Sorry, I have a poor memory. But who are you…?" It seemed like everyone around her knew her. They were all very familiar, but Evelyn struggled to remember.

The woman looked over to her. Her eyes soften, a smile appeared on her lips, "I'm Ana. You used to be close friends with my daughter, Fareeha."

_Fareeha_, it ignited alarms. But not a memory was coming back to her. "She sounds familiar," Ev's voice softens with a hint of blues. She shook her head, "I can't remember."

"Angela told me about your condition," Ana softly stroked Ev's hair. _Warm, comforting_, it felt so familiar. She felt like she could just reach out and grasped the memory. "You remind me of Reinhardt," she chuckled. Which made Ev's heart ached with a feeling.

She felt herself feeling oddly heartsick. But why would she miss something she never remembered having? She gently shook her head, shaking the feeling out of her system, _just forget it, you'll never remember._ "Come on, we should head in," Ana lead Evelyn out of the ship, pushing her gently forward.

Evelyn's eyes locked above. The skies were clear, the stars shined brightly, alongside the moon. She stopped walking, Ana stood next to her, stargazing with her. Little glimpses of memory came into mind, _one day I'll be flying with the stars,_ a child's voice echoed in her head. But it wasn't her voice. It sounded like someone else.

"You and Fareeha used to stargaze a lot," Ana softly muttered. "Every night, the two of you would stay up late, just to look at the stars." She continued, "I always have to tuck you two back in bed," she chuckled.

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes. She didn't know why. Why was she feeling _this?_ Ev wiped her tears with the oversized shirt she was wearing, hopping Ana wouldn't notice. She tried to shake the feeling off. But it was sticking onto her. Maybe the stars reminded her of someone she had forgotten.

Ana lead Ev into the main building. It had a hologram of maps, there were control stations, one was up the stairs, and the other was on the floor below. "Whoa," Ev looked around the place. Ana pet Ev's hair. "Can I walk around the whole base?" Ev turned to Ana. Ana kept quiet for a minute, thinking if it was a good idea.

"There's surveillance here, I don't see why not," Ana gave a heart-warming smile to Ev.

Ev's eyes sparkled. She thanked Ana before leaving the indoors. The wind was cold, the place was only lit up by lights on the buildings. The place wasn't completely pitch black. Ev went along the concrete road. Ana said the place wasn't so big, but it was quite big for Ev. Maybe because it was her first time seeing a location like that.

She went up a few flights of stairs, only to find herself on a roof. She sat down, as she looked up. The sky was dark. Stars were shining brightly. The moonlight beamed a dim light. Her body ached with a feeling of familiarity. It was beginning to annoy her. It was silent. But a comforting silence. She laid her back against the metal floor.

She looked to her side. A _small_ flashback came to her. She was lying beside a girl. Her hair was brown and short. She had bangs. Her mouth moved. But Ev couldn't hear anything. Her finger pointed up. Her other hand tucked under her head. Ev tried to focus on what she said. _One day I'll be flying with the stars! _Ev's eyes watered, she cupped her mouth.

Ev hugged her knees. Tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiled. She remembered a memory. She looked up to the stars, wondering if her friend fulfilled her wish. _Her name is…Fareeha…_ Maybe Ev could ask Ana about Fareeha. She would like to see her again someday. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze blowing her hair back. The silence around her. The sounds of crickets chirping in the background. She softly laughed. _I'll gather my memories._

_Even if it means gathering the small pieces._

Word Count: 1,040

Last Updated: 13/12/2019


	6. Guilt 6

Evelyn burst in the control room, with a smile on her face as she announced, "I remembered!" Everyone was huddled up in front of multiple screens. They tensed up. Each of them turned to Ev. Most faces were familiar, but there was one Ev haven't met yet. Her hair was pinned up into a bun with a hair stick. She had rectangular glasses.

They stared at Ev in silence. Ev scanned their faces. Each of them had a certain look. But she wasn't sure what kind of look. Ana turned her head, looking at her crew. She was the only one who had a somewhat proud look. "That's great!" Ana exclaimed, approaching Ev. She placed her arm on her shoulder.

Ana turned to the other, "Why isn't any of you relieved or excited by this news?" She turned to Angela, "Isn't this good news? She's remembering!"

All of them murmured silently, unsure looks on their faces. After a few minutes, all of them faked a smile. Ev cringed back, _they look fake as hell._ Ana shook her head, muttering something under her breath. Ana turned Ev, facing away from them as she began to walk. "What did you remember, Evelyn?"

Ev lips curved into a smile, "Fareeha," she answered, "I remembered Fareeha, and how we used to stargaze. I also remember where," she pointed to the roof she was on earlier. Ana's eyes followed the direction where Ev pointed. "Can I see Fareeha one day?" Ev looked over to Ana. Ana sighed, _that doesn't sound good..._

Ana looked at Ev, petting her hair softly, "She's in Egypt," she muttered softly. "She hasn't contact me in a long time," Ev let out an inaudible _oh_. Ana kept quiet for a minute, "But," she continued, "I might be able to contact her," Ev's eyes lit up. "I'm sure she wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you."

Ev looked up, "She said one day she'll be flying with the stars one day."

Ana laughed lightly, "Well, she kept her word."

Ev turned her head to Ana, "Wait, is she uh-,"

"She can fly, Ev."

"Oh," she paused, "I thought she meant is as like um—astronaut."

"Even I did. But she can fly."

"That's... cool!" Ev giggled.

Ana laughed with her, "It's late, you should get some rest."

"But I wanna stay up late," Ev whined like a little girl.

"Young lady, you need to go to sleep," Ana tried to put on a serious expression, but her mouth kept moving up into a smile.

"Fine..." Ev huffed and crossed her arms.

Her eyes still open. She was restless. She couldn't get herself to sleep. The bed was comfortable, she was tucked in neatly. But she felt like something was wrong, preventing herself from getting rest. She sat up, looking around. She brought her knees closer to her chest. The room was dark, but there were a few electronics that radiated light. It was like a night light.

She walked up to the other bed. "Jack?" she softly called out. She waited for an answer. "Jack?" she gently pulled on his shirt. "Yeah?" he softly answered, turning around. Ev wasn't expecting an answer, so she was awkwardly standing next to him. "Can't sleep?" he asked, sitting up. Ev shook her head. "Me neither," he got out of bed, standing next to Ev.

Jack held Ev's hand, taking her outside. All the lights were off. The place was completely dark. "You aren't scared of the dark, are you?" he asked. Ev shook her head. "You used to be," a soft chuckle escaped his mouth. "You couldn't sleep without a night light," he continued. Ev felt her cheek heat up, _that explains the little light in my room._

They settled on a roof. They sat in silence. "Uh..." Ev's voice was soft and hushed, almost like a whisper. The soldier's gaze shifted to the blonde. "Why did everyone react..." she paused, picking the right words, "...weirdly when I remembered?" Ev looked down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Jack released a sigh, "It's because..." he stopped, placing a hand on Ev's shoulder, making her look at him, "Because we didn't want you to remember _specific_ events."

Ev's eyes locked on his for a moment, before looking away, "But why?"

"They were so many traumatising events, especially for you. And remembering could be...overwhelming."

Ev would admit, just remembering Fareeha was emotionally shocking, "Isn't it better if I just remember? Can't I learn from it?"

"You were young, Evelyn. We were afraid that it would destroy you completely."

"B-But..." she felt tears flowing down her cheek. Soon after, she started sobbing. She furiously rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding, her muscles tensed up.

Jack pulled her into a hug. A familiar feeling lingered. Ev's held a tight grip on his shirt, muffling her sobs into his chest. "A-All the people I've forgotten," she sobbed in between her words, "A-All the m-memories I-I've made with them." Jack held her tighter, feeling guilty about her condition. He stroked her hair gently, patting her back, "It isn't your fault..."

"Wh-why can't I remember my parent name o-or looks...?" her tone softens, her grip tightened. "What happened to them? Why can't I remember?" her gaze went to Jack, her chin rested on his chest. Her eyes were red, and her face wet with tears. Jack stayed quiet, still holding the girl, "Evelyn..." _god._ The guilt was overwhelming. His heart _wrecked_ by her reaction. Could she tell her about her parents without causing more damage?

"Evelyn, I am so sorry..." it came out as a whisper. "I don't think I should tell you..." he looked away from the girl. "So I should just find out myself?" she snapped, feeling a little irritated. "Sorry..." she muttered right after. Her emotions were a mess. She wasn't what she was _supposed _to feel. Angry, because of how her memories were erased? Or sad, because her memories disappeared, including the happy ones?

They sat there in silence. Holding each other close. Soft sobs coming out of Evelyn's mouth. She felt warm and safe. She placed her head into his chest, her grip loosened. Her eyes still watering with tears. "I know this is overwhelming for you," he softly spoke, "But better days will come, Evelyn." He placed his chin on the girl's head, "I _promise_, things will get better." They both looked up, stargazing. Greeted by a cool breeze. He patted the girls head, "things will get better," he whispered.

Word count: 1,092

Last Updated: 13/12/2019


	7. Tag you're it 7

Evelyn's sobs quiet down. Her jaw felt sore, she never realized she clenched her jaw so hard. Her forehead still resting on the soldier's chest. Her head was still throbbing. The blonde shifted her gaze to him, "I'm tired…" she muttered softly. Her eyes-lids were heavy and her body was exhausted.

"Alright," he let go off her, helping her up, "Come on." Jack placed his hand on hers, leading her back to their room. Ev found herself shaking weakly. _That was a hard cry,_ she looked around the place. Ships were hanging above with a white large cloth over it. A few doors were shut, she assumed it was occupied by someone.

It was oddly silent. The sound of feet shuffling against the concrete floor stopped. Jack stood beside her froze. "Jack?" she called out, shaking her hand. He fell to the floor, face first. Ev turned to him, taking a step back. Her eyes widened as her body stiffens in fear, he was out _cold_. She looked behind Jack, finding a figure. A black tall figure she met before.

The white mask looked over to her, red eyes bright under it. Ev took a few steps away from the figure. Her eyes went to Jack before she went into a sprint. She was exhausted, her feet refusing to move any faster. But her heart was thumping out of her chest. Her breathing got sharper. The sound of her raced heartbeat and her quicken breathing were loud in her ears, almost deafening.

She looked behind, her feet still moving. No one. Her body ran into something, recoiling her back. She looked up, only to quickly scramble back onto her feet. The figure took hold of her wrist. Ev tried to scream, but her throat was closed shut from the crying. Her eyes were visible with fear. Using her remaining energy, she snapped her wrist away. Her body swayed to the side before she managed to stabilize herself.

The air suddenly felt thin. Her head started to hurt. Her body was completely exhausted. Her feet felt like stone. She felt like letting herself drop on the cold floor. But she remembered what was chasing her. Her eyes were half-closed. _Keep them open, sister. You don't wanna be caught off-._ Her eyes widened as she felt someone seizing her by her throat, wrapping an arm tightly around it.

A gasp came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened. Adrenaline pumping harder. Her eyes were closing, her body slowly giving in. _No, I shouldn't. _She gathered her energy, using her right elbow to jerk the figure away. The grip was gone. Her feet losing balance, threatening to fall behind. She forced her body forward, stumbling on her feet. But she managed. She coughed violently, her throat dry and her lungs felt empty.

Her feet started to move again. She felt like she was in a dream. Unable to escape. Only wishing to wake up. Her eyes darted all over the place. As if searching for an escape route. Or someone to help her. _What if the others are here?_ She remembered clearly that night. There were more. Around four or three. Or maybe more. Fear rose inside her. _What if they're hiding? Just waiting for me to turn to a corner?_

Ev forced herself to stop. Her feet couldn't support her weight anymore. She collapsed onto the floor, catching her breath. Her eyes still moving, scanning around the area. It was dark. Even if she runs, she could end up in a dead-end. She sat there. The silence was spine-chilling. And Ev sitting still in one spot made her feel exposed and vulnerable. The feeling of panic forced herself to get up.

Slowly, she got onto her feet. She started walking. Her hands to her chest making herself look small. The cold wind wasn't giving her any comfort. It gave her anxiety as if the figure was nearby. Her neck itched to turn. Her senses were blaring alarms to look behind her. But she refused to. From all the movies she watched, looking behind was always a bad idea. She continued ahead. Until she spots a door.

She stood in front of it. She turned the knob. _Locked. It means someone's in there._ She softly knocked on the door. She waited. No answer. She knocked again. _Please answer._ Silence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She saw a shadow behind her. Her head turned. From knocking, it turned into bashing. Her hit her palm against the surface, hoping to at least wake the person up. Tears formed in her eyes. She turned to her side, running.

Ev's eyes filled with water. But it wasn't going to spill. She felt helpless. She felt like letting herself get taken away just for _this_ to end. Her heart was still thumping as if she could get a heart attack any minute. She found herself surrounded by boxes covered by a white cloth. _Hide._ She hid behind a box. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. She could only look through the slits in between boxes.

She heard footsteps. Her body stiffens. She saw its shoes. Her eyes widened. Her breathing turned shallow. The figure stopped, "Where are you?" the grim figure spoke. His voice sends chills down Ev's spine. His footsteps sounded heavy. Her head kept telling her to _run move he sees you._ But her body was paralysed with fear. She closed her eyes. _Calm down, you're okay. If you're still and quiet, he won't find you._

The figure kicked a box down. _Oh no._ Ev began to panic. She looked around her. It was risky, but she could sneak behind him and slip away. He kicked another one down. She moved to the box next to her. Further away from him. He kicked another. _Five more._ She positioned herself, peeking out of the box a little. He suddenly stopped. _Oh God-_ _He knows._ Ev shallowed her saliva down.

He kicked another box. Ev released her breath. _Four_. She readied herself. She got up and moved quickly. Her feet tapped against the floor, making a noticeable sound. _Crap. _"There you are," he let out a dark chuckle. Her feet moved faster. _I'm getting sore._ She went upstairs. She made turns, hoping to confuse her chaser. Unfortunately, she confused herself.

She stopped to look around. Trying to identify where she was. But the place was dark, it was hard for her to identify objects around her. _Now I know why I was afraid of the dark._ She heard footsteps. She froze. _Run_. But she remained motionless. Her body too exhausted to even function. Her body parts felt numb, especially her feet. Her head had a sharp pain.

Footsteps were behind her. A hand came onto her shoulder, turning her around. The figure looked at the blonde. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were dried and red. Her posture was slumped and lazy. She was shaking. The figure took her arm gently. He jammed in a syringe. Ev flinched in pain. He slowly pushed the content in. She cringed at the odd feeling.

She looked at the figure's mask. He looked at her before immediately looking away. He gently took out the syringe and threw it away. Her body felt disconnected from her brain. She collapsed, the figure caught her. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. Her body relaxed but numbed. She felt a hand on her hair, petting her head gently. Before blacking out, she heard the grim voice of the figure, but it was somewhat warm.

Word Count: 1,268

Last Updated: 19/12/2019


	8. Oh god I got kidnapped 8

She felt comfortable. Her head was placed on a soft fluffy pillow. The room was cold, but she had a blanket wrapped around her. _This is heaven_. Her eyes were still closed. She snuggled herself, pulling the blanket closer.

_Wait, last night—_

Her eyes shot open wide. She immediately sat up, pushing the blanket aside. She looked around the room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. The walls were a calming shade of yellow and the floor was white marble. There was a small shelf. Several photo frames were placed there, but it was flipped down.

She shook her head. _Better not._ She turned around, giving the room another scan. A long horizontal mirror. _Too long._ She approached it. Her reflection getting closer on the mirror. She stared at herself for a minute. Her hair was messy. Her eyes were still groggy and tired. She hadn't realized until now.

Her whole body ached.

Just standing up hurts. Especially her legs. She tapped the mirror. _This is too long for a facial mirror._ She knocked on the mirror. She looked around the room. A thick book rest on the nightstand. She went to examine the book. The cover was black. It had a symbol on it. It had a red and white outline. It had a white symbol in the centre, alongside a red sword.

She ran her hand over the emblem. It was familiar to her. The book was a seal with a leather strip. She shifted her gaze. _A door!_ She immediately went over to the door, her hand on the knob. She turned the knob. She gave it a shake. Locked. At this point, she would kick the door down. She scanned the door. Its material was sturdy and solid. Kicking wouldn't help, especially with her condition.

She huffed, walking over to the mirror. She pounded her fist on it, "I know someone's over there!" she continued, "I've read enough books to know." No respond. She did it again. "Let me out!"

Ev turned around, strutting to the nightstand. She grabbed the book, aiming at the mirror. "You're gonna break that if you do it," the voice surprised Ev, causing her to fall back to the bed. Her head turned, spotting speakers at the corner of the room.

"So someone is watching me?" she turned her gaze to the mirror, putting the book down.

"It would be unwise to have you unsupervised." The smooth voice spoke. Ev immediately remembered who. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you asking? Is it because I'm some kind of lab rat?" Evelyn approached the mirror.

Silence. "More or less. It's a privilege, you should be glad." From her voice, Ev could tell she was smirking.

"Let me out."

The door clicked to her surprise. "There." She sprinted to the door. Feeling her leg muscles ached with pain. She quickly opened the door. Afraid the door might lock her in. Ev slammed the door behind her. Her eyes went to the orange-hair woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you can still run." Immediately Ev collapsed to the floor. Her feet given up. The woman laughed. Ev got onto her feet. "Why did you let me out?" Ev eyed the woman. "Aren't you afraid I might escape?"

The woman laughed again, "I doubt you will." She patted Ev's head. Ev moved her head away, _don't touch me._ "You'll need passcodes to exit."

Ev huffed, crossing her arms. "Still don't remember my name, Evelyn?" the woman muttered, inspecting her. Ev looked at her face. It was familiar, but not enough to trigger a memory. She shook her head. "Moira," the woman said, "Its Moira."

Ev's head perked up. A small flashback came to her. A nametag. "Moira O'Deorain…?" Ev muttered. "Y-You're a doctor, aren't you?" her eyebrows creased and her forehead wrinkled. She squinted her eyes, trying to reach for another memory.

Moira hummed, "I overestimated the drug." In her hand, a cylinder container, "This was in your pocket." She rattled the container, "You've taken a lot. I'm surprised you could still recall memories."

Ev's face became red. "_I may have spilt some earlier._" She whispered, slightly embarrassed.

Moira's lips quirked up, "I've placed a microphone on your shirt if you didn't notice." She stifled a laugh, "Its alright, mistakes occur." She popped the container open, sighing, "I remember the feeling of making this." Her gaze went to Ev, "I made _these._"

Ev's eyes went to Moira's hands, "With _those_ nails?" She raised her eyebrows at Moira.

Moira looked at her nails. She laughed lightly, "These hands can work wonders." She eyed Evelyn, "You should get yourself cleaned." She grabbed the back of Ev's shirt, pulling her to the bathroom door. "Everything is provided in there," Moira pushed her in. "Don't do anything funny." She slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ev came out of the bathroom, wearing a black NASA shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She peeked her head out from the door, looking left and right. She stepped out. _No one._ She looked to her left and started walking.

She came to a turn and nearly had a heart attack. She stepped back, her eyes wide. _Him._ The tall figure towered her. His outfit still the same as last night. Black and spine-chilling. But he didn't seem hostile. Ev still had fear. Her heart thumping out of her chest. She swallowed her saliva.

"Hey," she tried to say it casually, but her voice was shaking slightly.

"Hey," he responded. His voice didn't sound as scary as Ev remembered. Maybe it was the adrenaline.

Ev noticed he had his mask on. Even though they were at Talon HQ, or so Ev assumed. "Why do you need a mask for?"

He paused, scanning the small figure in front of him. "To hide my face."

"Why?"

"Because I died _ten years_ ago," his voice went deeper, grimmer.

The answer took Ev by surprise. "Oh," she murmured. She felt a little bit awkward. Her palms drenched in her sweat. Her pupils couldn't focus properly. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Sorry for asking," she muttered, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Don't be." He answered.

Ev gave him a hesitated nod before walking pass him. "If you're wondering where's Moira's lab," Ev stopped in her tracks, turning her head slightly at his direction. "Walk straight and take a left. You can't miss it," he said before he walked away.

* * *

Word Count: 1,078

Last updated: 27/12/2019


End file.
